


Fight for You

by vvolfandhound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfandhound/pseuds/vvolfandhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was on the war path, Remus was a dear, and Harry wished he was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for You

Grimmauld Place was as it always was. Walburga Black's portrait was screaming, Kreacher was muttering, Crookshanks was prowling, and Molly was warring.

"Honestly Sirius, how many times must I tell you: Harry is not James," the frumpy witch shouted across the table. Those around the table instantly hushed, half of the eyes on Molly and the other half on Sirius. One or two glanced at Harry who held his head in his hands.

"Molly…" whined the subject of her ranting.

"No!" Sirius frowned but resigned himself to his fate. " _Harry is not James_. How hard is that for you to grasp? Harry isn't James; he's never going to be James; James is dead."

A new voice breaks into the ranting. "Molly," comes the hesitant, almost shaking, voice, "if I may?"

Molly doesn't appear happy about Remus' interruption, but she gives him a soft smile and nods for him to continue.

People bit their lips, knowing what was coming next. "I believe Sirius does understand that fact. He isn't pretending Harry is James, he merely has a different parenting style than you." Remus had treaded on a landmine, at least that was the general opinion of the witnesses.

"If anything," Remus continues, "he would see Fred and George as James stand-ins. Harry is much different than James at that age, but your sons aren't. James was a rather infamous prankster and rule breaker at Hogwarts, all of us were actually, and Fred and George succeed where Harry simply fails. Fred and George's relationship also is similar to the way Sirius and James' acted. They even finished each other's sentences like Fred and George."

Molly was left gaping like a fish. Sirius took that opportunity to prove Remus' point by cracking a joke.

"Remus, you're such a dear."

Remus rolled his eyes but played along. "No, James was a deer."


End file.
